Lluvia de amor
by Jakie M. V
Summary: "Sintió algo húmedo caer en su cabello, entonces elevo su vista hacia el cielo para ser recibido con varias gotas saladas cayendo sobre su rostro. De pronto el agua dejo de caer sobre su rostro y eso le pareció extraño; pero sintió un fuerte brazo rodearlo por enfrente de sus hombros y una calidez comenzó a invadirlo" ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON, YAOI, lee bajo tu propio riesgo


**Bueno, espero y disfruten de la historia, aclaraciones y dudas al final.**

**ACLARACIONES: Contiene lemmon y es genero yaoi, todas sabemos lo que es asi que estan advertidos (as).**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo juego con los personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo único**

Un día como cualquier otro, los pajaritos cantaban y cierto peli azul caminaba rumbo a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para comer ese día. Pero hubo un detalle en el cual no se fijo, unas nubes grises se aproximaban a la ciudad amenazando con una lluvia fuerte, tal y como había previsto el reporte del clima en las noticias ese día en la mañana.

Hizo sus compras, pero antes tuvo que llamar la atención de la cajera pues como siempre no notaban su presencia y eso a Kuroko Tetsuya lo tenía sin cuidado. Ignoro olímpicamente cuando la muchacha le advirtió que estaba a punto de llover y salió del local para así emprender el camino a su casa. Recordó que su amigo pelirrojo, Kagami Taiga, vivía cercas del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero decisión dejar eso para otro momento pues cada que pensaba en su amigo, su corazón comenzaba a latir de manera apresurada y se sonrojaba; de manera casi imperceptible, pero lo hacía.

Sintió algo húmedo caer en su cabello, entonces elevo su vista hacia el cielo para ser recibido con varias gotas saladas cayendo sobre su rostro, rápidamente agarro la bolsa entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar rápidamente y llegar lo mas pronto posible a su hogar pues corría el riesgo de que se enfermara, y si lo hacía, le iría mal en el entrenamiento de basquetbol después.

Un pensamiento lo asalto de pronto, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo los demás integrantes de la generación de milagros, y aunque había perdido comunicación con ellos después de lo que paso con Aomine, se preguntaba cómo le iría a cada uno.

De pronto el agua dejo de caer sobre su rostro y eso le pareció extraño; pero sintió un fuerte brazo rodearlo por enfrente de sus hombros y una calidez comenzó a invadirlo, esa calidez la conocía muy bien. Solo había una persona que se la ocasionaba y esa era su nueva luz.

-Kagami-kun-la voz susurrante de Kuroko se pudo escuchar clara y fuertemente para el pelirrojo y más porque la calle estaba desierta.

-Baka, ¿Quieres enfermarte acaso?-le regaño mientras daban media vuelta y se dirigían al departamento de este, que se encontraba a tan solo unos metros del lugar.

Caminaron en silencio y pudo observar que el chico se había quitado su camisa para poder cubrirlo a él de la llovía y se encontraba en solo camisa de tirantes blanca. Subieron las escaleras juntos y al momento de entrar a su departamento, deshizo su paraguas improvisado y guio a Kuroko a la sala, donde este se sentó y lo espero.

-Para la próxima ten un paraguas contigo-le regaño Kagami mientras le lanzaba una toalla para que se secara, mientras que él tenía sobre su cabeza una mostrando su abdomen en todo su esplendor.

Kuroko al observar el cuerpo bien formado de su amigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que sus ojos estaban observando así que como único recurso desvió la mirada y empezó a secarse como pudo evitando tener contacto con él ya que no confiaba en como reaccionaria. A veces se preguntaba si no se habría enamorado de su luz y eso hacía que tuviera varias noches que se quedaba en vela.

-¿Kuroko?-la voz de Kagami se encontraba se escuchaba demasiado cercas de su rostro.

Volteo a verlo pero lo hizo tan rápido y no se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba tan cercas que en el movimiento repentino ambos labios quedaron en un beso casto. Enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, Kuroko lo único que hizo fue hacerse hasta atrás del sillón quedando completamente pegado, mientras Kagami estaba en estado de shock por lo ocurrido.

De pronto poso sus orbes rojos como la lava en unos celestes y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro para después colocarse sobre Kuroko con ambos brazos sobre su cabeza mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro al del más pequeño.

Y como si fuera un imán, el grande aprisiono sus labios junto a los del pequeño quien al principio se mostro sorpresivo pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso. Al principio un beso inocente donde los labios se movían lentamente como queriendo expresar lo que ambos deseaban decir pero por miedo no se atrevían. Porque el tigre estaba enamorado de su sombra y aquel pequeño accidente desato que quisiera probar más que los labios de Kuroko.

De pronto el beso se intensifico y Kagami mordió levemente su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para explorar su boca, permiso que se le fue concedido porque en el gemido que soltó al recibir la mordida separo sus labios, cosa que no fue desaprovechada por el felino.

Pero la falta del aire hizo su presencia, e hizo que ambos se separaran con la respiración entrecortada, apoyaron sus frentes el uno con el otro. En un acto sorpresivo levanto, Kagami levanto a Kuroko del sillón y lo llevo cargando a su habitación donde lo deposito lentamente en su cama para después colocarse encima de él y acariciar una de sus mejillas mientras lo observaba a los ojos. En ambos se notaba un sonrojo, en Kuroko bastante notable y en Kagami un poco.

No había palabras en ambos, solo había una mirada en donde se decían todo. Querían estar juntos pues ambos se aman. Y con una mirada de parte de Kuroko, Kagami inicio el proceso, volvió a besarlo de nuevo mientras con sus manos empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del pequeño; quien con cada roce se estremecía. Tanta era la excitación de ambos que ya sentían que sus pantalones y bóxers les apretaban en cierta zona en la entrepierna. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban juntas buscando el poder y ser la dominante.

El felino dejo de besar a su sombra y se dirigió a su cuello donde al principio dejaba besos delicados para después chupar y lamer una zona en especifico dejando una pequeña marca que para el dia siguiente se marcaria mas.

Con sus manos empezó a quitar esa camisa que tanto le estorbada, y tanta era su desesperación por quitarla que termino rompiedola y sacándosela echa garras, pero no le molesto en lo minimo a Kuroko. Los labios de Kagami dejaron el cuello del menor para después besar tiernamente la clavícula del pequeño provocando que soltara pequeños suspiros y gemidos entrecortados. Pero las manos de Kuroko no estaba quitas estas recorrían el torso desnudo de Kagami. De pronto un gemido ahogado de parte de Kuroko se escucho puesto que el más grande había aprisionado uno de su pezones en su boca, lo lamia, chupaba y mordía mientras que con la otra mano se encargaba de darle atención al otro pezón.

Cuando se canso de uno, se paso al otro mientras sentía como Kuroko se retorcía entre sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos había sentido algo así, pues sería la primera vez que ambos experimentaban esa sensación y les gustaba tanto que no les molestara para nada el volver a repetirla.

Se separo de él y deslizo su mano por los pantalones de Kuroko, para desabrocharlos y quitarlos de su camino junto a sus bóxers, dejando al descubierto la piel tersa de Kuroko, tan blanca y cremosa que no le molestaría recorrer cada parte de su anatomía y saborearla lentamente como si de su dulce favorito se tratase.

Kuroko al sentir que su pene había sido liberado de la opresión de su bóxer soltó un suspiro de alivio pero eso cambio a un gemido profundo cuando algo húmedo lo acariciaba. Abrió los ojos para encontrar con la boca de Kagami sobre su pene, aprisionándolo en su cavidad que se encontraba humeda. Sentía como la lengua lo recorría y se sentía endemoniadamente bien que agarro las sabanas de la cama en busca de apoyo.

-Aahh Kaga aahh mi aaahh- Kuroko no podía decir una palabra coherente sin que un gemido lo acompañara en ese momento pues Kagami lo torturaba de una manera tan deliciosa pues el sentir palpitante su miembro hacia que la opresión en su bóxer valiera la pena.

Alzo su vista para observar a su pequeño amante retorcerse y gemir por su causa, haciendo que su ego se elevase y siguiera moviendo su rostro buscando que llegara a su orgasmo. No había imagen más hermosa para Kagami, que el ver a un Kuroko sonrojado y gimiendo, haciéndolo ver demasiado apetecible para él.

Kuroko ya no aguantaba más, sentía como algo estremecerse en su pene, palpitaba mas y eso Kagami lo sentía pues estaba a punto de llegar.

-Kaga aah mi aah kun aaahh no aaguantoo aah maas-la voz entrecortada de Kuroko lo éxito mas y mas por esa declaración quien se movió mas rápido y en un movimiento mas sintió como algo invadía su boca. Kuroko se había corrido en su boca, pero Kagami se encontraba más feliz que nunca y se trago todo el semen que su pequeño había soltado. En definitiva se había convertido en su dulce favorito.

Ahora tocaba el turno de Kagami de poder liberarse de esa opresión que sentía, se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxer de un solo movimiento dejando en libertad su pene y sintió un gran alivio. Kuroko al observar el pene de Kagami, enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba y antes de decir algo los labios de Kagami se encontraban sobre los suyos besándolo con fiereza y sintiendo su propio sabor en la boca del felino.

Al separarse Kagami le mostro 3 dedos sabiendo lo que pasaría después abrió la boca para comenzar a lubricarlos mientras el felino se encargaba de besar todo su cuello, dejando varias marcas en él.

Una vez que sintió que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, los retiro de su boca para así guiar su mano en la entrada de Kuroko, primero introdujo un dedo provocando un poco de dolor en Kuroko, lo beso para que el dolor se le fuera cuando introdujo el segundo. Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos del peli azul mientras besaba al pelirrojo, pero el dolor aumento un poco cuando el tercero fue introducido.

Movía los dedos con delicadeza dentro de Kuroko para prepararlo para lo siguiente, sabiendo que el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer y gemidos salían de la boca del pequeño, los saco de ahí, quien pronto recibió una exclamación de protesta. Se acomodó entre las piernas del pequeño y poco a poco fue introduciendo su pene en la estrecha entrada de Kuroko, quien una exclamación de dolor escapo de sus labios y este lo beso para tranquilizarlo. Se quedo quieto por unos instantes esperando que se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Pronto sintió como comenzaba a moverse. Lo hizo lento al principio sintiendo como su cuerpo y el de Kuroko encajaban a la perfección como un puzle.

-Maas aahh por aah faaavor aah- pidió el pequeño y el felino hizo caso.

Pronto las embestidas eran rápidas mientras ambos gemían y una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos. Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación pero pronto un grito se escucho cuando Kagami en una embestida toco un punto sensible de Kuroko, y siguió tocándolo haciendo que gritara y gimiera más alto.

-Maas aah Taiga aahh mas-los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo decir su nombre y eso provoca aun mas su excitación y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas.

Sentían que tocaban el cielo con sus manos, al estar haciendo eso con la persona que mas quieren en la vida, sentía en su pecho una inexplicable felicidad que podría su corazón estallar de felicidad.

Al ritmo de las embestidas, Kagami masturbaba el pene de Kuroko dándoles a ambos una sensación de placer inexplicable.

-Ya no aaahh aguanto-informo Kuroko con voz ronca.

-Ni yo aah-dijo Kagami mientras se agachaba a besar al pequeño, dándoles una sensación hermosa, haciendo que ambos al mismo tiempo se corrieran. Kagami dentro de él y Kuroko en el torso de ambos.

Lentamente salió de él para después acomodarse junto a él y tapar a ambos con una sabana. Kagami lo abrazo fuertemente en sus brazos impidiendo separarse de él. El sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente en ambos por la ronda de ejercicio que hicieron.

-Te amo Kagami-kun-le dijo Kuroko acurrucándose en su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Taiga-le contesto el felino mientras acariciaba su cabello azul.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido por lo que dijo.

-Llámame Taiga, Tetsuya-le respondió roncamente mientras lo apretaba mas fuerte.

-Está bien…Taiga-dijo Kuroko para después caer en un profundo sueño o eso creía el mas grande.

-Yo también te amo Tetsu-contesto levemente Kagami para dejarse arrastrar por los brazos de Morfeo mientras el pequeño sonreía al oír la declaración del felino.

Y así como una lluvia común y corriente, se convirtió en uno de las grandes factores para que ambos chicos por fin pudiera expresar lo que sentían el uno para el otro, comenzando una nueva aventura para ambos.

* * *

**Y fin, *avergonzada* bueno este es mi primer Lemmon, así como lo leen, es el primer Lemmon que escribo y publico tsss, espero no estar tan maaal pues es mi primera vez en este tema y mas tratándose de yaoi, pero me alegro que hayan sido estos dos, una de mis parejas favoritas tratándose de yaoi :3**

**Bueno, tratándose de que soy una primeriza en esto, sus críticas constructivas; no destructivas por fas, me servirían de mucho ya que me ayudaría a crecer más en este tema y así poder hacer one-shots con más calidad y que sean mejores.**

**Espero recibir sus reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Dedicado a las chicas que comentaron mi historia: Mi pecado, ya que se que querían Lemmon pero no me anime jeje**

**Nos leemos después**

**Matta ne**

**Jakie**


End file.
